


Owari desu

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexuality Crisis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Tú y yo estamos juntos por tu culpa, Kazunari. Tú y yo estamos juntos porque a ti te hace falta alguien en quien descargar tu frustración.” suspiró e hizo una pausa, antes de seguir. “Tú y yo estamos juntos porque me necesitas, porque eres convencido de ser heterosexual.”





	Owari desu

**Owari desu**

**(Se acabó)**

Nino estaba harto.

Harto de su vida, harto de los rodajes, harto de conciertos, harto de entrevistar, hartos de programas, harto de no tener ni un momento libre.

Y harto de ella.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde hace cuando había empezado a salir con Masami, tanto que casi no recordaba porque hubiera comenzado a hacerlo.

Recordaba qué cuando la había conocido le había dado una buena sensación: sonriente, un poco tímida... una chica simple. Y a él, entonces como ahora, le hacía una puta falta de simplicidad.

Cuando habían empezado a salir, no había sido fácil por ninguno de los dos.

Hacerse ver juntos muy a menudo era un riesgo, y no siempre los extenuantes horarios de él coincidían con los igualmente agotadores horarios de ella.

Pero, de alguna manera, habían sobrevivido a esos cuatro años, en medio de las oscilaciones, en medio de peleas, incomprensiones, momentos cuando ambos querrían dejar todo y escaparse del otro como si no fueran que la prisión de sí mismos.

Sin embargo, habían sobrevivido a todo eso; se habían quedado heridos, pero pese a todo todavía estaban juntos.

Hasta que no habían empezado las traiciones.

Nino se mordió un labio. Nunca se había considerado alguien muy fiel, pero nunca había creído de llegar a sentir casi asco por sí mismo, porque se había dado cuenta que ahora ni siquiera titubeaba.

Cuando tenía la ocasión se tiraba de cabeza, sin pensarlo dos veces.

No había contactos, no había nombres; a veces, tampoco había caras.

Sólo sabía que durante esos momentos se sentía como si estuviera escapando de su vida, y ni siquiera tenía éxito de entender porque quisiera escaparse.

No que Masami fuera fiel, al contrario; pero Nino siempre había visto sus traiciones como una respuesta a las suyas, como una manera para guardar una apariencia de dignidad, la misma dignidad que ya no existía en su relación.

Seguía así desde hace demasiado tiempo, como un círculo vicioso, demasiado rápido para que uno de los dos o ambos encontraran el tiempo, la fuerza o la voluntad de pararse.

Pero Nino estaba harto. Demasiado.

Quería salir, sin hacerse mucho daño ni hacerlo a ella.

Todavía había heridas demasiado recientes entre ellos.

~

Se encontraron a casa de ella.

El enésimo de esos encuentros clandestinos, los que tenían que pasar inadvertidos por la prensa, por quienquiera.

La enésima cosa de que Nino estaba harto, pero la única a que se había resignado.

Cada su relación habría sido una noticia, le habría hecho la vida imposible. Pues tenía que esconder algo que por otros era tan natural, y que no podía ser así por él.

Cuando Masami fue a la puerta, se dio pronto cuenta que las ojeras en su cara parecían más profundas que la última vez que se habían visto, pero no se sorprendió mucho: estaba consciente de tener la misma cara.

“Hola, Kazunari.” le dijo, con una sonrisa que no duró bastante de convencer Nino de su veracidad. Se acercó a él para besarlo, más por rutina que por involucramiento; o, al menos, fue lo que pensó él.

“Hola, Masami.” contestó, en voz cansada. Se quitó los zapatos y entró en casa, yendo a desmayarse en el diván, como siempre. Ella se sentó a su lado, doblando las rodillas y apoyando la cabeza contra la mano, como siempre.

Eran pequeños gestos que se repetían desde hace demasiado tiempo, y Nino no podía decir si iban a faltarle o no.

“Dijiste que querías hablarme… ¿pasó algo?” le preguntó ella, defensiva.

Como si tuviera algo de esconder, pero Nino valuó que ambos tuvieran tantos secretos de ocultar del otro que ni siquiera habrían sabido de dónde empezar.

“No, no pasó nada. Sólo quería... hablar.” fue su respuesta, cuidada. Trataba de elegir las palabras, pero se daba cuenta que no existían correctas.

Masami frunció el entrecejo, quedándose en silencio, y Nino tomó la ocasión para mirarla. Tal vez sólo era su imaginación, pero le pareció envejecida. Tal vez en cansancio, tal vez la falta de sueño. Tal vez el hecho que ya no sonreía como antes, y por un segundo se preguntó si no fuera él la razón.

Se encogió de hombros, como queriendo alejar ese tipo de pensamientos, y desvió la mirada.

“Masami... tú y yo, ¿Por qué estamos juntos?” le preguntó a quemarropa, echando al infierno todos discursos preparados antes. La chica se había salido los ojos por un momento, antes de reír bajo y golpearle el brazo en broma.

“Porque... porque estamos bien juntos, ¿no?” le dijo, no teniendo éxito de mascarar el nerviosismo en su voz.

Nino se pasó una mano en la cara, frustrado.

Siempre había odiado esto en Masami.

Querer fingir a toda costa que todo estuviera bien.

Era algo que detestaba.

“¿De verdad estamos bien juntos, Masami?” preguntó luego, no sin sarcasmo. “¿Y cómo estamos bien? ¿No viéndonos nunca? ¿Siguiendo a ignorarnos? ¿Traicionándonos repetidamente como si el otro no fuera parte de nuestra vida?”

Masami se había mordido un labio, luego había puesto un aire serio, que Nino raramente le había visto llevar.

“Tú y yo estamos juntos por tu culpa, Kazunari. Tú y yo estamos juntos porque a ti te hace falta alguien en quien descargar tu frustración.” suspiró e hizo una pausa, antes de seguir. “Tú y yo estamos juntos porque me necesitas, porque eres convencido de ser heterosexual.” concluyó.

A Nino le tomaron unos segundos antes de registrar las últimas palabras de la chica.

_Heterosexual. _

Quería reír.

Había sido con hombres. Había sido atraído por ellos, y nunca había encontrado buenas razones para evitar esa atracción.

Pero siempre había creído en su corazón de preferir a las mujeres. Ni siquiera podía explicar la razón; tal vez porque le parecía más natural, tal vez porque era más simple; tal vez porque muy a menudo ellas buscaban a él y no el contrario, y era tan malditamente simple.

Nunca había reflexionado mucho en sus preferencias sexuales.

Cuando le gustaba a un hombre, iba con un hombre.

Cuando le gustaba a una mujer, iba con una mujer.

“Yo no soy convencido de ser heterosexual. Si fue contigo todo este tiempo es porque me gustas como persona, no como mujer. Si hubiera sido un hombre, no habría cambiado nada.” contestó, en tono un poco de burla, mientras la veía sacudir la cabeza, como si no le creyera.

“No hablo de esto. Hablo de Ohno-kun.” murmuró, como si hubiera tenido miedo de pronunciar ese nombre, miedo de las consecuencias, miedo de la reacción del hombre.

Nino se dejó helado.

“¿Qué tiene que ver Ohno?” preguntó, calmo. _Demasiado_ calmo.

“¿Piensas que sea tonta, Kazunari?” su voz se levantó de una octava, clara señal del hecho que se estaba enfadando. No era algo que pasara a menudo, Nino no sabía cómo reaccionar. Eligió de callarse, de dejarla seguir.

Quería saber que tuviera en la cabeza, como si pudiera aclarar lo que pasaba en la suya.

“Cada vez que estás con él es como si todos desaparecieran. También cuando estamos juntos y él te llama o te manda un mail, te alejas. Y luego... hay la manera como lo miras.” puntualizó, con aire cansado, triste.

“Es mi amigo, nada más. Todo lo que hago es perfectamente normal.” contestó, a la defensiva, hecho improvisamente frio.

“No es normal. No es sólo un amigo, Kazunari. Es algo más, se ve a una milla de distancia. Y el hecho que hasta ahora haya elegido de ignorarlo no significa que no lo haya notado. No sé lo que sientes, pero seguro que sé qué para ti, él está más arriba que todos.”

Nino se calló, otra vez.

Le importaba de Ohno. No más que le importara de los otros, pero... de manera diferente.

Le gustaba todo lo que hacía. Lo hacía estar bien estar con él, en cada circunstancia, aún cuando no habría soportado ningún otro.

Pero… hasta ahora nunca había pensado que todo eso pudiera clasificarse como algo más profundo de una simple amistad.

Las palabras de Masami lo habían herido, y le habían mostrado una realidad que ni siquiera sabía si lo fuera, pero que seguro merecía reflexión.

“Se acabó, Masami.” murmuró, odiándose porque no podía contestar de manera más firme, porque no tenía nada más de decir, porque de esos cuatro años no le quedaba nada de recuperar.

Los ojos de la chica se hicieron húmedos, pero no lloró.

Nino lo sabía, ella también se daba cuenta que ya no hubiera nada de decirse.

Se levantó de ese diván la última vez y se fue hacia la puerta.

Quería mirar detrás, pero sabía que se la hubiera mirado otra vez iba a vacilar, iba a preguntarse si fuera lo correcto de hacer, si no se pudiera hacer algo para arreglar esa ruina que era su relación.

Cuando cerró la puerta, supe que de verdad se había acabado.

Que tenía un poco más de libertad, una libertad sofocada de demasiados arrepentimientos.

Una libertad limitada por las últimas palabras de la chica.

_Heterosexual. _

_Ohno. _

_No es sólo un amigo, Kazunari. _

Nino estaba harto.

Sentía de no tener ni el tiempo de pensar.

Suspiró, y cerró los ojos un momento.

No estaba convencido de ser heterosexual. No estaba convencido que Ohno sólo fuera un amigo. No estaba convencido de lo que había tenido con Masami, ni de como hubiera acabado.

Ya no estaba convencido de nada.


End file.
